xyyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Luxurious Water Fountain
"The Luxurious Water Fountain" (Chinese: 豪华喷水池) is the fifth episode of Joys of Seasons. Wolffy and Wolnie build a big water fountain near their castle, but the goats have to save the day when they steal water from the river to supply to the fountain. Characters present *Weslie *Paddi *Tibbie *Sparky *Jonie *Slowy *Wolffy *Wolnie Episode card Wolffy and Wolnie are taking pictures right in front of a water fountain. The camera then zooms out to reveal the whole fountain and the title of the episode appears at the top of the screen. Summary Wolffy and Wolnie are looking through a catalog of water fountains. Wolffy's cousin, who is visiting, says they'll never be able to afford a water fountain like that, and the two, angry at the cousin for being a show-off, run off to make their own fountain. Wolffy digs a little fountain for Wolnie, who loves it and calls Wolffy a genius for making it. Wolffy's cousin appears and makes fun of the fountain, saying it's nothing more than a ditch. Wolnie hits Wolffy with a frying pan and tells him to make a better fountain. The next day, Wolnie wakes up and goes outside to find a big water fountain right in front of Wolf Castle. Wolnie wonders where the water fountain is, and Wolffy says the water will be added to it soon. Meanwhile, the goats are walking to the river to fetch some pails of water, but the water starts to drain. Sparky notices Wolffy on the other side of the river, using a big pump to fill his fountain with water. The goats berate Wolffy for stealing the water, saying it's everyone's water, not just his, and that he's messing with the laws of nature. The fountain now has water flowing from it, and Wolnie thinks there's something missing from it since she doesn't feel as cool as Wolffy's cousin, but Wolffy did pretty well on the fountain anyway. Meanwhile, Tibbie is worried about the river draining since it would leave the piranhas homeless. Weslie notices the mesh covering the pipe to Wolffy's water pump and removes it, thus allowing the piranhas to get into Wolffy's water fountain. Wolffy's cousin, who is checking out the water fountain at Wolf Castle, notices the piranhas in the fountain, making Wolnie angry at Wolffy. Wolffy digs for more water and finds an underground water source, catching Mr. Slowy's attention. Weslie approaches Mr. Slowy and says a big hole has opened up in Goat Village. Slowy explains to Weslie that drawing too much water from underground can cause the ground to crumble and increase the chance of a flood during the raining season. Weslie goes to tell everyone, but Mr. Slowy decides to take matters into his own hands by going to Wolf Castle, where Wolffy is trying to fix some cracks developing in the floor, and objecting to the wolves' usage of the underground water. Wolffy hits Slowy with a shovel and drags him off. The goats sneak into the Wolf Castle territory and find Mr. Slowy tied up near the top of the water fountain. They free him and try to run back home, only to be found and captured by Wolffy and Wolnie. Later, while Wolffy is preparing the goats to be eaten, he calls his cousin to see if he wants to visit again, mentioning he's using underground water for his new-and-improved fountain. The cousin tells Wolffy to stop using the water immediately, or else he might cause an earthquake. Wolffy thinks he's just jealous about the water fountain, but several seconds later Wolf Castle starts to collapse and Wolffy gets stuck in the floor. The goats run off to the second floor of the castle to avoid the water flooding the castle. Weslie sees a drawer and gets and idea, telling the others to follow him. Meanwhile, Wolnie is looking for Wolffy in the flooded castle, and Wolffy has become trapped under the water. The goats escape by using the drawer as a boat and look at the flooded castle, where Wolnie is still trying to figure out where Wolffy went. Trivia TBA Category:Joys of Seasons